1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to squeeze-bottle-type spray dispensers. More specifically, this invention relates to a squeeze bottle spray dispenser having discharge means adapted to generate an unusually highly effective spray atomization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are a number of showings of spray nozzles for squeeze-bottle-type dispensers. An example is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,052 granted July 7, 1964 to McCuiston. These prior devices provide a container having flexible walls for developing air pressure sufficient to create some atomization of the liquid as it emerges from the dispenser. More specifically, when the bottle is squeezed, the liquid is forced up a dip tube to a discharge nozzle where it blends with discharging air also forced out in the squeezing of the bottle. Liquid emerges from the discharge orifice in the nozzle mixed to some degree with air so that there is a certain amount of atomization.
In the prior art, however, the spray nozzles mounted on squeeze bottles have not provided adequate atomization but have merely blended air and liquid under conditions of low shear so that in effect the liquid has emerged in the form of large poorly broken up particles rather than as a finely divided mist, as would be desirable when working with hair sprays, deodorants, and other popular liquid products.
In the aerosol art, it has been well known to dispense liquid through an aerosol actuator button having a mechanical break-up feature. In many cases, the break-up button has taken the form of a swirl chamber wherein the product is conducted tangentially into a tiny chamber in the actuator, the chamber having the discharge orifice at its center. As the liquid enters the swirl chamber, it acquires a tangential and axial moment of motion. Tangential as it swirls about the chamber, and axial as it moves toward the discharge orifice. The product emerging from the orifice, because of the motions set up in the chamber, forms into a cone-shaped spray of fine mist suitable for hair sprays and deodorants, for instance.